


【未授翻】not david bowie

by Sigrid_Z



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Knitting, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid_Z/pseuds/Sigrid_Z
Summary: 无授权翻译，侵删。轻微AU。当Joan走进褐石屋时，她几乎要把自己绞死在遍布大厅的团团毛线中了。
Relationships: Marcus Bell/Joan Watson (Elementary), Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson
Kudos: 8





	【未授翻】not david bowie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [not david bowie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752208) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



> 赠Pennyplainknits。  
> 提示：Sherlock是一位不合常规的针织设计师。[本文标题来自于Tori Amos一首动人歌曲。] Penny和我花了很多时间讨论Sherlock编织东西的可能，所以写这个很有趣。非常感谢anna_unfolding的beta（羊毛/毛线/我很困惑），爱你。

当Joan走进褐石屋时，她几乎要把自己绞死在遍布大厅的团团毛线中了。

“有人吗？” 她喊到，她举起艳粉色细线好从下面走过，结果差点被缠住她脚踝的深蓝色细线绊倒。这才后知后觉地意识到，杂乱无章的毛线、丝带和绳子遍布在她的目光所及之处，分布得像盗窃电影中的激光一样，只是......可爱多了。

“真是......不一般，”她小心地穿过羊毛丛林，头发上缠着各种各样的绳子，自言自语说道。她试着搞清楚自己是否需要报告某类复吸，如果需要，该怎样对它分类。

她发现了她的新看护对象，Sherlock Holmes——无论是谁试图说服她，这不可能是真名——六个电视机正在咆哮，地板上覆盖着一张覆盖了大部分面积的纸张，他半裸的坐在上面，脸上有记号笔留下的条痕，裸露胳膊上绕着毛线。

“这是某种复吸吗？” 她小心翼翼地问道，她已经做了一段时间的康戒陪护了，但这就是......好吧，很奇怪。

“你相信一见钟情吗？” Sherlock Holmes手指被深蓝色的线包裹着，眼睛一眨不眨地回应。

“我......” Joan踌躇。

“尼龙呢？” 他补充道。“你相信尼龙吗？”

Joan突然想知道她到底同意接手了什么。

-

Sherlock在家里有一个房间，整间都装满了衣物。羊毛衣物。它毛茸茸的很温暖，但也有点令人不安。

“你像是一个古怪的特定连环杀手，”Joan在遏制自己之前观察到。尽管Sherlock明显知道该怎么做，他还是没有穿上任何衣服。她想要研究纹身，又不想回应这个明显想要回应的男人。

“连环杀手不会这样展示他们的战利品，”Sherlock从Joan手里拽出一件衣服，倨傲地说。这件衣服有着顺滑的长袖和不对称的下摆，它可能绚烂华丽，或者丑的吓人。

Joan已经用药检棉签擦拭过他了，但她很想再做一次。

“......好吧，”她斟酌着说。“好吧。我猜知道这个真是太好了。”  
-  
在接下来的几天里，Joan了解到大部分时间里Sherlock都在打毛线；他在屋顶上养着蜜蜂；还经营着一个编织网站，在上面以低价出售一些难以置信的复杂花样，然后兴高采烈地看着那些尝试这些花样的人在他的留言板上哭诉；他还会定期在警察部门有疑难案件时帮他们排忧解难。

当一个陌生人出现在他们家门口，向Joan展示他的警徽，跟Sherlock说Gregson想要见他时，她了解到了最后一部分。

Sherlock头发邋遢，胡子拉碴，但他今天至少穿了一件T恤。“我假设你是Bell？” 他问道，匆匆一瞥就做出了判定;自从Sherlock通过这种扫视，有点过多的演绎出了她的生活，同时还让他们被三家不同的毛线店踢了出去之后，Joan已经学会了对这种扫视保持警惕。

“......是的，” Bell非常明显地小心翼翼地说。“他说告诉你，那里有新鲜的咖啡。”

Sherlock冷不丁离开; Joan听见他上楼去了。

“这是不是表示......” Bell戴着人们应付Sherlock时那副仓皇不安的表情，声音渐渐低下来。

“我不知道，”Joan承认，伸出手来进行自我介绍。“Joan Watson。”

“刑警Marcus Bell，”他回复; 他笑容和善，握手有力但不是太紧，“你是...？”

Joan宁死也不愿把自己称作Sherlock的贴身女仆，但至少她可以补充说：“我不是他的女朋友，不是。”

Sherlock穿好外套和鞋子出现在门口，拿着条软牛油橄榄绿围巾，他昨天织的时候Joan就有点看中了。他把围巾递给Bell，又对Joan说，“颜色不适合你。”还说，“行了，别磨蹭，有谋杀案要解决”，就离开了。

-

康戒陪护与他们的客户住在一起的部分原因是，对可能发生在白天或者黑夜的任何时间的任何危机、需求或其他事情，他们都能随叫随到。

当Sherlock的声音闯入她的睡眠时，天还是黑的，她急忙恢复意识。“怎么了？”

她按开床头灯，发现Sherlock笼罩着她，他还穿着昨天的衣服，挥舞着一件深蓝色的针织连衣裙，说，“我需要你试试这个。”

Joan看着她的闹钟，“ 她表示，现在是 **凌晨四点** 。”

“是的，”Sherlock表示赞同。“但这是你的尺码，我需要看看它的垂坠感怎么样。”

“不，”Joan说，把毯子拉起来。

“哦，亲爱的，”Sherlock轻声说道，“哦，亲爱的，我想我可能会因你的拒绝而复吸。”

Joan叹了口气，从他手上拿走衣服。“好吧。出去。”

它柔软暖和，带有披帽式大翻领和盖袖，腰身部分刚好掠过臀部。实际上，它真的很可爱。

“非常棒，”当她让Sherlock再次进来时他说，“嗯，织得很成功。”

“我不敢相信你就为了这个把我叫醒了，”Joan嘀咕道，但Sherlock并没把这件衣服要回去，她心底暗暗感到高兴。

-  
“你为什么不在网上卖掉这些呢？”Joan问；此时Sherlock眼睛正看着警方问询的录像带，手上正疯狂织着毛衣，奶白色毛线遍布整个地板。“你能从赶时髦的人身上赚到一大笔钱。”

Sherlock只是发出啧啧声，同时调高了电视音量。

-

在她到来的第三个星期，Joan在打开抽屉后发现了一只乌龟。一只活着的乌龟，正在迟缓地咀嚼着一片生菜叶子。

“Holmes！” 她喊道。

他最后总算出现了，手里端着碗麦片粥，头发像小男孩一样竖得高高的。“在？” 他问道，就是有点不优雅。

“这个抽屉里有一只乌龟，”Joan解释道。

“那是Clyde，”Sherlock轻蔑地说道。“他是一位感激涕零的助手送的礼物。”

对Sherlock的选词Joan连眼皮都懒得动一下，这也许说明了她在他身上花了多么长的时间，她只是补充说，“我已经在这待了几个星期了， **我怎么不知道你还有一只乌龟** 。”

Sherlock耸了耸肩。“你只是看，Watson，但你没有观察。”

Joan翻了个白眼。“你以为这么说，我就不会说你在虐待他了吗？”「“You’re just saying that so I won’t tell you that you’re abusing him”不知道咋翻」

“我没有！”Sherlock抗议道。“他喜欢！”

Joan又翻了个白眼，把手伸进去，小心地将Clyde从报纸监狱里移走。他任由她动作，还是温顺地吃着他的生菜——至少看起来很新鲜——她的指尖刷过了什么柔软的东西。

将乌龟放在桌上，Joan伸进抽屉里，拿出一小包羊毛，还拖出来一小捆毛线。

“......你有试过给它织一件暖壳衣吗？”她问道。

Sherlock给了她最鄙视的哼声，Joan认为这表示‘有’。

-

Sherlock让Joan陪他去犯罪现场，试穿他的创作，学习他的针织花型，甚至让她自己尝试做些设计（虽然他基本上只是对她的漏针嗤之以鼻，还拒绝听她谈论Carrie成立的外科医生编织圈，她曾经也是其中一员;他所做的只是嘀咕 **他们是业余的** ），但他没有向她展示他的过去。

Joan确定让他做到这一点，是阻止他复吸的唯一方法，但他完全拒绝以任何方式，形态或形式帮助她。

他的福利令人担忧——让她在他房间的毛衣，连衣裙，围巾，帽子，袜子，衬衫和毯子里暗中翻找窥探，在所有的针织品中寻找某处线索。在一堆怪异丑陋的橙色 **物件** 下面有一个箱子;Joan犹豫片刻后打开了它，迎面而来的是各种可供选择的毛衣和连衣裙。它们制作精美，全都是同一色系，全都制成相同尺寸，适合某个比Joan更高更有曲线的人。它们以这个房间其他物品没有的方式精心折叠和储存——她一直告诉Sherlock他会吸引飞蛾，他也一直无视她——而且它们闻起来有一股淡淡的甜味与花香味，一股Joan无法叫出名字的香水味。

她双手微微颤抖，像发现它们时那样，轻轻地把它们放回去。当Sherlock从商店返回，装满软软毛线的袋子都鼓得从他手缝里漏出来时，她已经在楼下品着茶玩iPad了。

（几个小时后，他突然不和她说话，只对她咕哝最必要的一两个字。）

-

Marcus在案子结束后邀请去Joan喝咖啡，在Sherlock永远不会知道的共识下，她同意前往; 她正在学习所有关于肢体语言，潜意识信号的知识。

当她见到他时，他正戴着那条橄榄绿的围巾，她忍不住大声笑起来。

“嘿，”他双手插在口袋里抵御寒冷，耸了耸肩，“它很暖和，好吗？”

-

Joan走下楼时，发现Sherlock戴着帽子，正来回踱步，他的双眼就像他在许多夜里起床时一样睁得大大的。

“这看起来......”她声音减弱。“好吧，总之显得我非常有罪。你想要咖啡吗？“

“Watson。”在她走到门口时，他的声音响起; 她转过身来。“我注意到你喜欢贝雷帽。所以，我给你织了二十七顶贝雷帽。”

Joan眨了眨眼。“好吧，”她说得很慢，因为她正在了解Sherlock，了解他如何表达自己，表达爱意，表达尊重。“嗯……谢谢。”

他生硬的点头。“好，我现在要喝咖啡了。”

Sherlock以为他把笑容藏好了没让她看到，但他藏不够快，也没有藏起来。


End file.
